


Saving Grace

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [54]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And Derek as a firefighter, But feel free to let your own imagination lead you wherever it wants to go, Christmas Fluff, Christmas pageant, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, I was imagining Stiles as a deputy in this, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles and Derek are raising a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know how he let Derek talk him into organizing this year’s Beacon Hills’ Christmas Pageant for first responders and their families (okay, that’s a lie, he knowsexactlyhow Derek talked him into it, but he doesn’t wish to divulge details of their bedroom activities, thank you very much), but he’s really regretting it now as the pageant lurches from one disaster to another. Until his saving grace steps forward to save the day that is.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Saving Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this was inspired by the prompt words _donkey, disaster, tomato_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. No one else seems to have heard it, but I _swear_ I’ve heard ‘tomato’ (but pronounced the American way ‘toe-may-toe’) used as a slang term for an idiot or chump so that’s how I used it in the context of this story. Rose, the lone survivor of a massacre of werewolves by rogue hunters, was adopted by Stiles and Derek when she was a baby and is mentioned in my previous drabble _Briar Rose_ and my fic _Build to Last_ , but you don’t need to read either of them to understand this story (although of course feel free to read them if you wish!). I hope you enjoy. :-)

It’s just been one disaster after another and Stiles feels like a real prize tomato (and, yeah, in his head he’s hearing ‘real prize tomato’ in the voice of some Noo Yawk mafioso type) for ever thinking he could pull this off. Damn Derek for talking him into organizing this year’s Christmas Pageant for Beacon Hills’ first responders and their families!

Then Rose takes to the stage for her rendition of  _ Little Donkey _ and the rest of the auditorium falls silent, entire audience agog, entranced by her performance.

Once again Stiles sends up a prayer of thanks for his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Stay safe. xxx


End file.
